Tool Hammer
The is the first in . Technical * The tool hammer deals 25 damage per hit. * It can hit once every 0.3 seconds. * The move speed with the tool hammer is considered "normal speed" since it is the first weapon in the game. All other weapon speeds are calculated using this speed. * It has a very short range, making it a better resource collecting tool than a killing weapon. * When the Tool Hammer has been used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Tool Hammer. Consequently, using it to gather an additional 4,000 resources (7,000 resources total) will turn it into the Diamond Tool Hammer. Finally, another 5,000 resources (12,000 total) will turn it into the Ruby tool hammer. Strategy Using * The Tool Hammer is not so good for attacking players since it is one of the weakest weapons in the game, and the first weapon you start with. * Try to avoid combat and find a good place to farm resources. * As the Tool Hammer is the weakest primary weapon in the game (other than the Stick which only does one damage), it is advised that you upgrade it as quickly as possible. ** One exception to this rule would be when upgrading to the Polearm. Since the Tool Hammer gathers resources faster than the Polearm does, it should be used to level the player up, and the Polearm should be selected later. * As long as you have the tool hammer, you will be wearing a target on your chest. Experienced players love to prey on noobs, so don't put yourself in a dangerous situation. Avoid exploring very far alone. Focus on leveling up. Find a double-farm if possible which gives you 2x the resources. Triple farms are even better, but there are often players by them, so be wary. * As the Tool Hammer has quick movement speed, you can use it to escape most opponents. * If possible, retreat as soon as an enemy player is sighted. ** Some weapons, such as the Daggers, give a faster movement speed than the Tool Hammer does. Other times enemy players may wield speed enhancing equipment such as the Booster Hat or Monkey Tail. In these situations, it will not be possible to escape by simply running away from them. ** If you are near the River you may try using that to escape an enemy player. ** As a last resort, you may have to use your tool hammer to try and fight them. * If you need to kill someone, do not keep on swinging your hammer randomly. Instead, swing only when you are close enough to hit the opponent. ** This is advised because when you swing or shoot any weapon, it pushes you back ever so slightly, reducing your speed. Speed will be your only advantage in combat, so don't waste it. * Since most people believe players with the Tool Hammer are at Age 1, try gathering enough resources for a higher age but not immediately upgrading. If someone attacks you, you can quickly choose a weapon like the Short Sword or Polearm to take them by surprise. ** Be sure to do it quickly however, as if you don't then you will be with Tool Hammer for a few seconds. Against * The Tool Hammer has a short range, so killing players with the Tool Hammer shouldn't be hard if you have a longer ranged weapon like the Polearm or Katana. * Try using a Pit Trap to trap the enemy and then insta-kill him with a . * Unless you are using the Daggers, Mc Grabby or an that increases movement speed, chasing players with the Tool Hammer may not even be worth your time. ** It may take a very long time to catch up to players with the Tool Hammer, and killing them yields almost nothing in return. * Some might argue that you should not kill players with the Tool Hammer, that you should be a good sport and let them live. But in the end its' your decision, most players with the Tool Hammer will be completely at your mercy. Gold Variant The Gold Tool Hammer resembles the regular Tool Hammer but with a wider end and a gold coloration. It ranks first among the Short Sword and Katana as one of the most difficult gold variants to obtain due to its low resource gathering rate. In addition, players with the Tool Hammer can't have Turrets, so the turret farming strategy cannot be used. The Gold tool hammer deals 28 damage. Diamond Variant The Diamond Tool Hammer is the diamond version of the Tool Hammer. It deals 30 damage to everything. The head of the hammer turns blue and the end of the hammer becomes more round than its gold counterpart. Ruby Variant The Ruby Tool Hammer is the ruby version of the Tool Hammer. It deals 30 damage and has the same bleed effect of all Ruby Weapons. It looks similar to the diamond variant, except it is red and has a golden orb in the middle. Trivia * The tool hammer is the first weapon in the game. * At Age 2, the tool hammer upgrades to either the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Polearm, Bat, Daggers, or the Stick. * With an attack speed of 0.3, the tool hammer has a higher attack speed than the hand axe and polearm. This gives it a higher DPS than both weapons. It is also more powerful than the stick. * It can kill somebody (assuming they aren't healing, and neither of you has a hat) in 1.2 seconds. (.9 seconds with Bull Helmet.) If they have a Soldier Helmet, it can kill them in 1.5 seconds. History * 0.37 - Sprite Change * 0.10 - Added tool hammer. (Initial Release) Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_e.png Gallery